No puedes huír de mí
by oOIsisOo
Summary: “Aquí puedo saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes... Lo que quieres¨ Sakura se enfrenta a Itachi, quedando atrapada en su Manguekyou, una lucha donde todo está en juego. Un fic lleno de acción, aventura, angustia y más... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO UP!
1. Rojo

_Ya no sentía latir su corazón, ni la sangre corriéndole por sus venas, ni el viento soplando en su cara… Ahora, todo era oscuro. Sakura se enfrenta a Itachi, quedando atrapada en su Manguekyou, una lucha que sólo puede tener un final._

* * *

**No puedes huir de mí**

**Capítulo 1: Rojo**

"_No puedes escapar, no puedes esconderte…Te veo… No puedes huir de mí"_

Sakura ya no sentía su sangre correr por sus venas, ni el latir de su corazón, tan siquiera el viento acariciándole el rostro.

Nada.

Ahora sólo sentía miedo. Miedo por lo que le esperaba, miedo por aquellos ojos rojos.

* * *

Hace apenas algunas horas, Sakura no era consciente de que su vida correría peligro, de que tal vez nunca más despertaría… de aquella pesadilla real. 

La claridad ya se filtraba por las ventanas, haciendo que la joven se despertase. Parpadeó un poco y miró el reloj, y apresuradamente se preparó para afrontar la nueva misión del día.

Cuando ya estaba preparada, se dirigió a su mesilla. Observó detenidamente la foto que descansaba en el mueble. En ella se veía a un joven rubio, mirando con recelo a otro, que estaba serio, y entre ambas miradas se interponía una niña de cabellos rosados, sonriente, y un hombre adulto, que cubría medio rostro con una máscara. Sonrió al recordar tiempos pasados.

¿Qué sería de Sasuke? Ya hacía más de dos años y medio que se había marchado con Orochimaru… En cambio, Naruto se ausentaba bastantes veces de la villa. Hacía apenas unos días se había marchado a una misión, pero le había dicho que volvería pronto; estaba trabajando muy duro.

Durante ese tiempo, Sakura había cambiado notablemente; sus rasgos aniñados dieron lugar a los de una mujer, y había ganado una gran fuerza física y unos grandes conocimientos médicos, gracias a la Hokague de Konoha, Tsunade.

Sakura dejó la foto en la mesilla cuidadosamente, y se dirigió a la ventana, pensando que al abrir las cortinas se encontraría con un bonito día soleado, típico de aquellas fechas. Pero para su sorpresa, no encontró lo que esperaba. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y anunciaban un riesgo de tormenta. También pudo observar que apenas había gente por las calles de la villa, a excepción de algunos Jounnins y Anbus que se dirigían apresuradamente a la torre de la Hokage.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No era supersticiosa, pero su intuición le indicaba que algo iba mal…

"Parece que va a haber tormenta…"

La chica apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se dispuso a salir. Se dirigía al despacho de Tsunade, pero comprobó que todavía era muy pronto, así que decidió aprovechar para tomar un té.

Como ya lo había notado, por las calles de Konoha apenas había nadie.

Pidió el té en una caseta y se sentó a tomarlo. Supuso que le vendría bien, sobretodo por aquel frío que helaba hasta los huesos y aquel viento proveniente del norte que estremecía hasta a las estatuas de los antiguos Hokages. Instintivamente, se abrazó el cuerpo para proporcionarse un poco de calor. Cuando dirigió su mano hacia la taza de líquido humeante, que descansaba en el banco, pudo comprobar que se había quebrado.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Qué extraño…"

Se quedó un rato pensativa, hasta que se levantó, y apresuradamente se dirigió al despacho de la Gondaime. A su lado, oía a los ninjas de elite pasar casi a una velocidad silbante. Miró hacia al cielo, y allí pudo distinguir una figura… ¿Un águila?

Instintivamente, empezó a correr. En unos minutos había llegado hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Por el camino se encontró a Shizune, que avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, cargada de libros, más seria de lo normal.

-Buenos días, Shizune-san- la saludó Sakura animadamente.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- le respondió ésta secamente- Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedes ver a Tsunade, está en una reunión muy importante…

-Ah, vale… - Sakura vio como Shizune se alejaba apresuradamente del lugar.

Sakura se acercó al despacho de Tsunade. La puerta de del despacho estaba entreabierta, así que se asomó un poco. Pudo distinguir a la mayoría de los Jounnin rodeando la mesa de Tsunade.

-Hemos recibido noticias, no muy agradables- dijo Tsunade, dirigiéndose hacia los jounnins, ajena a que Sakura estaba escondida tras la puerta.

-¿A que se debe esta repentina reunión?- preguntó otro hombre, pero esta vez Sakura no logró identificar quien era.

-La noticias dicen que dos miembros de Akatsuki han sido identificados cerca de aquí, de Konoha. Los han reconocido como Kisame Hoshiaki y… a Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero la tapó de inmediato, temiendo ser descubierta. La tensión en la estancia era notable, mas aún todos mantenían la compostura.

-¿Entonces, cual es la misión¿Detenerlos?- preguntó la voz de una mujer, probablemente la de Kurenai-sensei.

-Exactamente. Tal vez el motivo de su inesperada visita sea que a la organización de Akatsuki se le acaba el tiempo, y necesitan a los demonios sellados. Naruto guarda uno en su interior muy importante, por lo que se ve que han decidido ir a por él. Afortunadamente, no saben que Naruto no se encuentra aquí ahora.

-¡Pues yo me llevaré a mi equipo¡Con la llama de la juventud ardiendo en nuestros corazones, no habrá quien acceda a Konoha!- gritó un hombre, cuya voz dedujo que se correspondía a la de Gai-sensei.

-No, Gai. Los Chunnnins no son rivales para los asesinos de rango S. Deben aguardar tras los muros de esta villa. Bien, quiero un escuadrón al norte y otro en la entrada sur. También quiero que bloqueéis las entradas secretas y que otro grupo aguarde en la frontera, por un posible ataque. Kakashi, tú ya te enfrentaste una vez con Itachi. Esta vez no quiero contratiempos. Bien, ahora marchad.

Kakashi-sensei no dijo nada, pero Sakura supuso que había asentido. Después oyó como todos se marchaban, dejando sola a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para intervenir.

-Eh… ¿Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la joven, golpeando tímidamente la puerta con sus nudillos.

Tsunade levantó la vista. La joven pudo ver preocupación en ellos.

-Sakura, hoy no tengo ninguna misión para ti, tienes el día libre.

La joven bajó la mirada, entristecida. Quería ofrecer su ayuda para la búsqueda y captura de Itachi, pero entonces Tsunade sabría que había escuchado la conversación.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí. Meditó un rato y finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Antes del anochecer iría a la antigua casa de los Uchiha, para buscar algunas pistas, y tal vez de esa manera encontrase algo. Pero la joven no sospechaba que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, y que dos figuras acechaban a la villa desde muy cerca…

* * *

En una de las entradas de Konoha, un joven Anbu escrutaba la zona desde el andamio de guardia en busca de algún indicio que le indicara que alguien se aproximara. El ambiente del atardecer era frío y tenso, y todo estaba cubierto por una niebla. 

Repentinamente, el joven distinguió dos figuras que se acercaban lentamente. Agudizó más la vista, pero no conseguía saber quienes eran. Estuvo a punto de dar la alarma, pero tal vez sólo fueran dos campesinos, y tampoco quería deshacer las formaciones ya preparadas… Además, era impensable que los enemigos atacaran por esa entrada tan poco escondida.

El Anbu bajó del andamio y se paró en frente de ellos. Cuando estaban ya cerca de él, pese a la niebla, pudo distinguir quienes eran.

Demasiado tarde, había actuado mal.

Eran dos personas cubiertas por capas negras que cubrían su rostro con un sombrero de paja, de los cuales sobresalían algunos adornos. Uno de ellos, portaba una espada.

-Alto, identificaos- dijo el Anbu, interrumpiéndoles el paso.

Silencio.

Lo último que el joven pudo ver eran unos temibles ojos negros. Después, el muchacho impactó contra el suelo de un golpe sordo.

-Kisame… -dijo uno de ellos.

El aludido levantó la cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre robusto, de piel azulada y que portaba una gran espada a su espalda. El otro hombre era alto y moreno, de pelo largo, y a pesar de que el sombrero de paja le cubría parte del rostro, se podían distinguir unos ojos carmesíes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kisame.

-Esta vez voy yo sólo; sólo tengo que entrar en mi antigua residencia y coger el pergamino del clan Uchiha. No me llevará mucho tiempo. Tú quédate aquí y vigila. Si entrásemos los dos llamaríamos mucho la atención- Y diciendo esto, Itachi desapareció entre la niebla como una sombra, mientras que su compañero emitía un bufido, molesto.

* * *

Itachi comenzó a andar en dirección al barrio Uchiha, sigilosamente, habiendo dejado atrás a Kisame. Pasaba por las calles de su antigua villa con total indiferencia, sin que el recuerdo de su infancia lo perturbara lo más mínimo. La ciudad estaba vacía, pero Itachi avanzaba escondido, sabía que todo era una trampa. Recordaba el camino perfectamente, como si durante aquellos años no se hubiera marchado. 

Se paró delante de la Academia Ninja. El viento mecía un columpio solitario, acompañado del sonido de las hojas del árbol que se imponía encima de él. Sus ojos escrutaron la zona, cerrándose por un momento… parándose a recordar momentos lejanos en el tiempo, pero no en su memoria.

Supuso que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, quería marcharse lo antes posible de allí, así que se puso en marcha, no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

Sakura terminó de prepararse y se dispuso a partir. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que buscar en la antigua casa de los Uchiha, pero tal vez encontraría el por qué de muchas cosas. Era un pensamiento muy improbable, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, ya no quería ser la que siempre se quedaba renegada sin poder ayudar, ya no quería ser siempre la que todos tenían que proteger. 

Salió de su casa dirigiéndose al barrio Uchiha. No había nadie por las calles, pero supuso que tal vez estuvieran algunos Jounnins de elite escondidos, así que avanzó sigilosamente. En unos pocos minutos ya estaba a la entrada de aquel barrio, que con el paso de los años había caído en el olvido. Paseó entre las casas: las paredes tenían unos profundos surcos, donde ahora había crecido el musgo; las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas de madera, y el símbolo de los Uchiha se encontraba rasgado. El cartel de algún anuncio oxidado chirriaba por el movimiento que ejercía el viento sobre él, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. La puerta probablemente estaría cerrada, así que Sakura sacó uno de sus kunais para abrir la puerta pero, al mínimo contacto con esta, la puerta cedió.

La joven arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

"Tal vez Sasuke olvidó cerrar la puerta la última vez que entró."

Pese a que el barrio estaba abandonado desde la masacre, Sasuke Uchiha venía de vez en cuando a su casa, sin saber el por qué.

Sakura observó el interior de la casa, desde le umbral. Miró hacia atrás, tal vez fuera buena idea dar la vuelta…

"Sakura, es ahora o nunca"

Sin pensarlo más, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera hacía bastante frío, pero la casa parecía estar congelada. Dirigió su mano al interruptor de la luz. Lo bajó y subió varias veces, pero no pasó nada. Suspiró y miró hacia delante. La casa estaba sumida en la penumbra, pero una tenue claridad se filtraba por la ventana, alumbrando levemente la estancia. Sakura pudo comprobar que las ventanas no tenían tablas, eso era una pista de que Sasuke había venido, aunque eso ya lo suponía la joven, pero… ¿Para qué¿Qué hacía en aquella casa?

No creía que fuera por nostalgia. El dolor y el odio era tan grande que la chica no pensaba que viniera a recordar momentos. Una vez, le oyó hablar algo sobre un pergamino… ¿Sería eso?

Caminó por el angosto pasillo, con el sonido de sus pasos retumbando la casa. Entró en el salón. Algunas sábanas cubrían los muebles, y pudo distinguir una ventana amplia, que daba a un patio. Pasó sus finos dedos por la mesa, dejando huellas producidas por el polvo. Comprobó que empezaba a llover, pero aún así salió a fuera. Miró hacia la derecha, viendo un pasillo exterior que conectaba varias estancias a lo largo, y terminaba con la puerta de una habitación, que estaba… ¿Entreabierta?

El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco. No, allí no podía haber nadie.

Intentó tranquilizarse, y avanzó hacia aquella habitación. El resto tenía las puertas cerradas, así que decidió empezar a investigar por la del fondo.

En cada paso el entablado de madera que conformaba el suelo crujía, mientras el incesante goteo de la lluvia golpeaba el techo de la casa. Respirando profundamente, entró en la estancia.

La puerta emitió un chasquido seco y se abrió con dificultad. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, sólo por la luz que provenía de las ventanas. Comprobó que no había nadie, y suspiró aliviada.

Paseó por la sala sin más compañía que sus propios pasos. Estaba totalmente vacía, sólo se veía un gastado pergamino con el símbolo de los Uchiha, con algo escrito pero que con el paso del tiempo había sido casi borrado. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó descifrarlo, pero un sonido a su espalda hizo que se girase bruscamente.

Nada, la sala seguía vacía, pero la puerta se había cerrado, probablemente por el viento. Volvió a centrar su atención en el viejo pergamino, pero decidió probar más tarde. Se acercó a la ventana.

Seguía lloviendo, y las gotas se estrellaban sobre el cristal, produciendo un incesante golpeteo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el cristal. ¿Por dónde empezaría a buscar?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

Reflejados en la ventana, a su espalda vio unos ojos. Unos terribles ojos rojos, que la miraban sin compasión.

* * *

Quien se encontraba frente a ella con era un hombre moreno, vestido con una capa oscura adornada con nubes rojas y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. 

Era Itachi; Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura abrió más los ojos, horrorizada. Instintivamente se pegó más al cristal, pero no podía escapar de allí… era demasiado tarde.

"¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta?"– se preguntó Sakura.

Itachi seguía mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras ella trataba de esquivar su mirada. Él suponía lo que estaba pensando la chica, y recordó lo fácil que había sido introducirse en su casa sin que ella notara su presencia:

"_En pocos minutos había llegado a su casa. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero fácilmente la pudo abrir. Pasó a su interior y abrió un poco su capa de Akatsuki, revelando su rostro, y depositó su sombrero en el suelo. De repente, pudo comprobar que no estaba sólo; en el suelo, las marcas de unos pies provocadas por el agua delataron a un intruso. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y miró las marcas._

"_Una mujer, joven…"– dedujo._

_Miró hacia delante y se incorporó. Realizó un sello de una técnica de camuflaje y como una sombra, se adentró en su casa._

_Odiaba estar allí, odiaba los recuerdos que ese lugar le traía, tenía ganas de quemarlo todo, y que las cenizas dieran lugar al olvido… pero entonces, se delataría. Lo que más le enfurecía, es que alguien había entrado en aquel lugar. Habían profanado sus recuerdos._

_Encontró la ventana que comunicaba con el pasillo exterior, abierta, y seguía lloviendo. Se asomó, y al final pudo distinguir otra puerta. Era el lugar en dónde había acabado con la vida de sus padres, donde estaba el pergamino… y la puerta estaba entreabierta. No quería perder el tiempo, así que cogió un kunai, para acabar rápido la misión._

_Se dirigió a la habitación y se asomó entre la puerta entreabierta. En ella distinguió algo…Una joven de pelo rosa, que vestía un kimono rojo, estaba mirando el pergamino. Itachi ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos rojos la miraban descaradamente, delineando sus curvas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó su rostro. Decidió que la misión podía esperar, que se divertiría un rato. Hacía tanto tiempo que en aquella habitación no… moría nadie._

_Ágilmente se coló en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, pero se ocultó justo al tiempo en que la chica se giraba violentamente y escrutaba la puerta. Gracias a su técnica de camuflaje, la chica no lo podía verlo. Observó como la joven, frustrada, dejaba de observar el pergamino y se dirigía a la ventana, apoyando su frente en ella y cerrando los ojos, al tiempo en que las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal._

_Ese era el momento._

_Rápidamente, deshizo su técnica y avanzó hacia ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, para encontrase con los suyos…"_

Sakura seguía paralizada, sin mirarle a los ojos, mientras sentía como él le clavaba los suyos en ella.

Frente a ella, se encontraba la persona que había matado a uno de los mejores clanes, en una noche, y que había convertido la vida de Sasuke en un infierno… Con un movimiento rápido, Itachi dirigió su kunai al cuello de ésta, y le alzó la cara, obligándola a mirarle. El miedo se apoderó de Sakura al sentir de nuevo la conexión de miradas, y unas lágrimas amargas se derramaron por su rostro. Después de unos minutos infernales, el silencio se rompió.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Itachi, con una voz susurrante.

Sakura no contestó. Lo miró con furia, mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose por su rostro, hasta morir en el suelo. Itachi presionó el kunai contra su cuello, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

-Sa…Sakura…- contestó la joven.

Itachi la seguía mirando sin cambiar de expresión. En un instante, Sakura por fin reaccionó. Se armó de valor y coraje y cogió un kunai de su porta-kunais, blandiéndolo amenazadoramente ante Itachi. Éste seguía sus movimientos, sin inmutarse, y bajando el arma, volvió a clavarle sus ojos carmesíes.

Sakura estaba en posición de ataque, mirándolo con rabia y aferrándose desesperadamente al kunai con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel juego de miradas la angustiaba, pero intentaba por todo los medios mantener la calma.

Otra maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi. Se iba a divertir…Y ese era el momento de empezar su juego.

Pese a la presión que Sakura ejercía contra el kunai, Itachi se lo arrancó con suma facilidad de sus manos de un manotazo. Sakura intentó reaccionar, pero rápidamente, Itachi la agarró fuertemente del cuello, sin dejarla respirar. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y agarró con sus manos las de Itachi, para intentar desprenderse de ellas. Instintivamente, Sakura agitó los brazos con intención de arañarle la cara, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, esquivó el ataque. Pero para su sorpresa, en unos segundos, Itachi sintió como algo cálido le resbalaba por la mejilla. No tuvo que mirarse para comprender que lo había alcanzado. Sakura levantó su mano, para demostrar su estrategia: en sus manos, salía chakra similar a las cuchillas de Asuma, haciendo sus dedos más largos y cortantes como un cuchillo. Volvió a mirar a Sakura, que permanecía desafiante. Itachi pasó una mano por su mejilla, haciendo que la herida desapareciese, sorprendiendo ala chica.

"¿Un jutsu médico?"- se preguntó la chica con aprehensión.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar; ahora era Itachi quien atacaba. Aún agarrada del cuello, la atrajo hacia sí, quedando a milímetros de ella. Sakura pudo ver una sonrisa en su cara, temerosa de lo siguiente. Itachi acercó su boca al oído de Sakura, haciéndola temblar.

-No sé porqué entraste aquí- le susurró, y las palabras de éste le retumbaban en los oídos- Pero fue un gran error.

Violentamente, Itachi empujó a Sakura contra el cristal, haciendo que éste se rompiese y que Sakura cayese a metros de él.

La joven se encontraba boca arriba. Miles de cristales se clavaban en ella y la sangre le brotaba del cuerpo; del impacto, apenas podía moverse, y la vista se le empezaba a nublar…

Ahora se encontraba en el jardín de la casa. Las gotas de lluvia le caían sobre su cara y su cuerpo, empapándola completamente. No podía quedarse así, no si quería vivir. Torpemente, deslizó una mano hasta su pecho y efectuó un jutsu médico, curándose un poco. Su visión empezó a mejorar, pero entonces fue cuando Sakura pudo distinguir una imagen borrosa al pie de ella. Itachi la miraba tendida en el suelo. Ladeó la cabeza y le asestó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que ésta gritase y se retorciese. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, y apenas se movía. Pero, en un descuido de Itachi, la chica consiguió levantarse y le lanzó un puñetazo, que consiguió evitar por muy poco.

Comenzó una lluvia de patadas y ataques de parte de ella, mientras él los esquivaba con insultante facilidad. En un momento, Sakura sacó un kunai y lo atacó, rasgándole un poco de su capa. Éste la miró inexpresivamente con su sharingan, y avanzó hacia ella, pero de repente se detuvo, al sentir algo resbalándole por la cara, peligrosamente cerca del cuello. Dirigió su mano y la pasó por la herida, pero esta no se cerró, para la confusión de Itachi. Miró sus dedos, ligeramente ensangrentados, y la expresión de su rostro cambió haciendo que Sakura se asustara.

Una mirada fría y furiosa se clavaba en la de ella, paralizándola. De un rápido, y casi invisible movimiento, Itachi la golpeó en la boca del estómago, haciendo que Sakura dejara de respirar momentáneamente. Cuando la chica se incorporó, le asestó otro fuerte golpe en el suelo, y justo en el momento en que iba a caer, la tiró al suelo de una patada.

De nuevo, Sakura se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, esta vez ya apenas se podía mover. No había recibido demasiados golpes, pero habían sido tan duros y certeros que era como si hubiese recibido miles. Sintió unos pasos y que alguien la movía con un pie, haciendo que quedase tumbada boca arriba y que la lluvia volviese a golpearle en la cara.

Itachi la agarró fuertemente del pelo y la alzó, obligándola a mirarle. La sangre brotaba del cuerpo de Sakura sin compasión, en cambio Itachi sólo mantenía la herida del cuello.

Sakura sintió frío, estaba totalmente empapada. De un rápido movimiento, Itachi la lanzó contra el suelo, chocando contra la hierba húmeda. Sakura tosió, salpicando el suelo de sangre.

Itachi la miró en el suelo… Ahora empezaría su verdadera diversión.

"Kami… ¿Dónde estará Naruto¿Y Sasuke? Estás sola, Sakura, nadie sabe que estás aquí…. Cometiste un error…"

Con este pensamiento, Sakura cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cabeza otra vez, haciendo que mirase hacia la habitación del pergamino.

-Ahí murieron mis padres- le susurró Itachi- Ahora tu también correrás la misma suerte.

Sintió que alguien le cogía las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que se incorporara. Cuando los abrió, vio a Itachi, a centímetros de ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sakura frunció el ceño en seguida, pero comprendió la situación.

"Sakura, cierra los ojos YA"-gritó para sí misma, pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos, Sakura gritó, y lo último que vio fueron aquellos ojos rojos, sin sentir ya la lluvia en su cara, dando lugar a la sensación de que se caía por un abismo carmesí, para perderse posiblemente para siempre.

**

* * *

**

**Holas! **

**Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado Intentaré subir el segundo capítulo pronto, si los exámenes me dejan T.T **

**Bueno, si queréis comentar algo sobre el primer capítulo, dejen reviews! O**

**Besos, hasta pronto!**


	2. Negro

**Holas! Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho :)**

**Besos!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Negro**

Sakura recobró el conocimiento, pero no dio abierto los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado… Un incesante goteo sobre ella la molestaba… ¿Llovía?

La joven consiguió abrir los ojos. Vio un cielo negro, con una luna roja. Se sintió muy mareada, con náuseas, y notaba las extremidades entumecidas. El ambiente de alrededor era agobiante, como si no hubiese aire… Sintió las gotas resbalándole por su cuerpo. Se incorporó pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Un desierto interminable se extendía en torno a ella, y llovía, pero no era una lluvia común. Sakura alzó una mano y vio que aquellas gotas no eran lluvia, si no algo oscuro, como si aquel cielo oscuro se estuviese destiñendo.

¿Sangre?

Horrorizada, se sacudió la mano, ahora ensangrentada. Estaba en el mundo de Itachi, en el mundo de un sádico, allí podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa.

Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Sakura confundida.

Lo último que recordaba era el olor a la hierba húmeda, unos ojos rojos… Alzó la vista y extrañada se encontró con la puerta de Konoha. No había nadie en las calles, para su sorpresa. A su espalda, una voz la hizo girarse.

-Sakura…

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con Itachi.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?- le preguntó este, con una sonrisa malévola.

Sakura no era capaz de hablar, así que meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación, aún con una expresión de terror.

-Estás en mi mente, en mi mundo. Esta técnica se llama Manguekyou. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

"El Manguekyou Sharingan… Sasuke…"

-Sí, Sasuke…- le respondió éste, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento- Sasuke fue uno de los afortunados que consiguieron escapar… El único modo de salir es por mi propia voluntad, tu vida está en mis manos.

Itachi avanzó hacia ella, pero Sakura, pese a estar a la defensiva, no se podía mover; estaba paralizada. El joven golpeó suavemente con sus dedos la frente de la chica, y ésta dio un respingo.

-Setenta y dos horas… ¿Cuántas horas de tortura puede aguantar tu mente?- Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en el rostro de la chica- "Una vez cumplido el castigo, quedará libre"- recitó burlonamente Itachi.

-¿Tú… lo controlas todo aquí?- preguntó al fin Sakura.

Itachi sonrió y asintió.

-Lo veo y oigo todo, puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí… Este es mi cielo, mi mundo, mi infierno… y ahora tú estás en él- sentenció, y colocando un dedo en frente de su cara se desvaneció., dejando a Sakura entre asustada y sorprendida, para aparecer de nuevo a su espalda.

Sakura permaneció paralizada, con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la nada, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Itachi a su espalda.

-Setenta y dos horas…- le susurró. Al sentir su voz, la chica se dio la vuelta al instante, pero él ya no estaba.

"¿Y ahora?- pensó Sakura- "¿Qué clase de tortura se trae entre manos?"

No le dio tiempo a pensar; a lo lejos, se distinguía la figura de Itachi, armado con una katana, que avanzaba hacia ella. Sakura permaneció quieta por un momento, pensando si quedarse a luchar, pero sintió miedo. Un miedo profundo, terror. Instintivamente, echó a correr hacia el lado contrario, hacia ningún punto fijo de aquel escabroso lugar donde todo era negro y rojo, escabulléndose por un callejón entre aquellas calles irreales. Pero para su sorpresa, Itachi ya se encontraba próximo a ella.

De repente, el callejón empezó a estrecharse, asfixiándola. Intentó huir, pero no lograba pasar al otro lado del callejón. Itachi se encontraba ya casi cerca de ella, con la katana desenvainada, y Sakura gritó frustrada. No conseguía pasar… ya casi estaba a su lado, no iba a conseguirlo…

En un último esfuerzo, Sakura pegó sus manos a la pared y se impulsó con los brazos hacia delante, consiguiendo deslizarse en el último momento por el callejón y salir por el otro lado. Y entonces corrió, corrió desesperadamente, notando el sonido irrefrenable de su propia respiración, y cuando ya no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir huyendo, las piernas se le paralizaron, cayendo rendida al suelo.

Los mechones de pelo le cubrían parte de la cara, y las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el rostro. Ya no había rastro de Itachi, pero sabía que volvería de un momento a otro. Cuando volvió a fijar su vista al frente, reconoció el lugar; se trataba de un barrio.

El barrio Uchiha.

Sakura no quería caminar por aquellas calles impregnadas de recuerdos, recuerdos y memorias de una masacre. Levantó la vista, pues le había parecido ver la figura de un hombre en lo alto de un poste, pero seguramente fuera producto de su imaginación, o de su locura… Aquel lugar la iba hacer enloquecer.

En frente suya, apareció una mujer. Era joven, con el pelo recogido en una trenza, y con una mirada suplicante. A su lado, agarrado de la mano, estaba un niño, que Sakura reconoció en seguida: era un niño pequeño, moreno, de ojos negros. Era Sasuke Uchiha. De repente, la madre desapareció dejándolo sólo, y el niño cambió su expresión a una triste, mirando aprensivamente hacia todos lados. Sakura observaba la escena compungida. Decidió acercarse a Sasuke, necesitaba consolarlo…

Se agachó junto a él y le acarició el rostro. El niño levantó la vista, y la miró a los ojos; Sakura pudo ver en ella miedo, tristeza y soledad. Pero de pronto, el pequeño Sasuke se empezó a derretir como si de barro se tratase. Sakura miró confundida a la masa negra que se había formado, y vio que su mano no se daba despegado de ella. Unos brazos emergieron de la masa oscura, empujando a Sakura dentro de aquel charco, hundiéndola en él.

La joven gritaba desesperada y luchaba por zafarse de esos brazos, pero cada vez se hundía más y más… Cuando ya sólo le sobresalía la cabeza, se encontró con lo que menos quería ver.

Itachi estaba agachado en frente de ella, y se reía, divertido. Sakura lo miró con furia, e intentó sacar los brazos, pero era demasiado tarde. Itachi le cogió el mentón con una mano y la acercó a él.

-Setenta y dos horas, cincuenta y seis minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos… -le susurró Itachi.

"¡¿Sólo ha pasado un segundo?!- Se preguntó horrorizada Sakura.

De golpe, Itachi apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Sakura y la empujó hacia abajo, hundiéndola completamente.

Nada más hundirse del todo, Sakura sintió que la sustancia negra desaparecía y que se encontraba flotando en un espacio vacío, totalmente negro, a excepción de una luna roja.

Sakura intentó moverse, pero se encontraba flotando y no se podía mover a su voluntad. Una súbita sensación escalofriante la hizo volverse. Suspendidos en la nada, solamente aparecieron unos gigantescos ojos rojos.

Sakura intentó escapar, pero ya no podía moverse.

-No puedes escapar, no puedes esconderte…Te veo… No puedes huir de mí- dijo una voz.

De repente, los ojos se cerraron y la luna roja desapareció, sumiéndolo todo en una oscuridad total.

Entonces, Sakura solo pudo oír el sonido de su desembocada respiración. Un silbido pasó cerca de su oído, y la chica no supo precisar de qué se trataba hasta que lo sintió en su propia piel.

Un profundo corte le dañó el brazo y la pierna. Itachi estaba aprovechando la oscuridad para atacarla con su katana.

Sakura ahogó un grito. Se palpó la zona dañada y pudo comprobar que sangraba. Intentó efectuar un jutsu médico, pero su cuepo no respondía…

¿Miedo?

No, no podía moverse. Cayó en la cuenta de que al estar en el mundo de Itachi, éste podía dirigir también sus movimientos. Entonces… ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

"Kuso… Puede matarme en cualquier momento, en décimas de segundo… ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo con esto¿Intenta matarme torturándome?"

Ese pensamiento hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría allí, ni cuanto podría aguntar más aquella situación… Esta asustada, no era capaz de pensar que podía hacer, su instinto sólo le decía que corriese… pero ahora no podía moverse.

Otro corte directo en el brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura no podía vislumbrar nada, no sabía dónde estaba Itachi, ni por dónde quería atacarla… Sólo tenía una opción.

Intentó mover su cuerpo, y este empezó a reaccionar. La chica suspiró un poco más tranquila, ahora podía moverse, y eso era un gran paso. A continuación efectuó su plan.

Para su desgracia, estaban flotando en la nada, y eso era una desventaja, porque no podía oír sus pasos. Pensó en su capa, al ondear podría saber dónde estaba, pero era demasiado complicado. No tenía otra opción; tendría que defenderse utilizando su respiración… Ese sonido que tanto odiaba.

La respiración de Itachi.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tendría que agudizar mucho el oído para oílo, ya que la respiración de éste era suave, acompasada, tranquila…

Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Desde cuando había estado analizando a Itachi?

"Vamos Sakura, no seas tonta…- pensó Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados- Seguramente te fijaste en esos pequeños detalles porque es tu enemigo, o te recuerda…"

-¿A Sasuke?

Sakura se sobresaltó, y abrió los ojos horrorizada. Se le había ido tanto la noción del tiempo que no había reparado en que Itachi se encontraba atrás de ella. Giró la cabeza lentamente, asustada.

-¿A Sasuke?- le repitió Itachi.

-¿Q…qué?- preguntó Sakura casi en un susurro.

-Mi respiración… Suave, acompasada, tranquila…- le dijo Itachi, bajando la voz, convirtiendo sus palabras casi en un susurro- ¿Te recuerda a Sasuke?

Sakura se estremeció y le miró confusa. ¿Lo había dicho en alto?

La chica volvió a mirar a enfrente, ligeramente avergonzada, esquivando aquella mirada clavada en ella.

-Tks, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente…- comentó Itachi, viendo que Sakura no era capaz de hablar- Estás dentro de mi mente, por lo tanto formas parte de ella, y puedo controlarlo todo…Puedo saber lo que piensas, lo que quieres, lo que sientes…

Sakura frunció los labios. Unas amargas lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro de ella. Se sentía impotente e incapaz de hacer nada, más no se podía quedar allí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no me matas de una vez?- preguntó al fin Sakura.

Sintió como a su espalda Itachi se separaba un poco de ella. Para su sorpresa, el joven permaneció en silencio.

-En cualquier momento te encontrarán y te detendrán, el tiempo pasa rápido- prosiguió Sakura, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Itachi volvió a acercarse a ella, volviendo a asustar a la chica. Sakura se sentía indefensa y débil cuando Itachi estaba cerca de ella, sosteniendo su frágil vida en sus manos.

-¿Otra vez? Pensé que no cometerías tantos errores en tan poco tiempo… ¿Cómo una chica como tú, que es tan obsevadora, no se da cuenta de su situación?- preguntó irónicamente.

Sakura se armó de valor y dirigió sus ojos a Itachi.

-Aquí pasan horas y horas, incluso días… Pero fuera, sólo ha pasado un segundo- le repondió, la tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos al rostro de Sakura, secándole las lágrimas burlonamente.

Sakura se quedó quieta, callada… No podía pensar, en ocasiones podía moverse, era como una vulgar marioneta de Itachi, que se movía sólo y para su diversión.

-El tiempo pasa despacio… Un segundo…. Dos segundos… Tres segundos…

Sakura sentía la voz de Itachi en su oído, con sus palabras retumbándole en su cabeza. Iba tan despacio…

Sakura no era capaz de hablar más que con monosílabos, pues estaba asustada y sin saber que hacer, sólo esperaba a lo siguiente.

Repentinamente, Itachi la agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta, obligándola a mirarle.

El joven se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Sakura, abiertos como platos, con una expresión aterrorizada y vulnerable, tan inocente…

Itachi puso una mano extendida en frente de la cara de Sakura, mientras ésta la miraba atónita.

-¿Te gusta la arena?- le preguntó Itachi.

-¿Qué…?

De golpe, Itachi sopló sobre su mano, y una ráfaga de arena cubrió a Sakura y a todo aquel espacio negro.

* * *

Sakura se despertó y abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo pesado sobre ella. Se agitó un poco y pudo comprobar que lo que tenía encima era un montón de arena, y apenas podía respirar. Pensó en la idea de que tal vez Itachi la había enterrado viva, pero no le parecía probable. 

Itachi buscaba algo más… Quería divertirse.

Pesadamente, se incorporó, y la arena fue cayendo por los lados, hasta que al fin consiguió ponerse en pie. Había estado bastante tiempo a oscuras, por lo que sus ojos apenas podían ver con nitidez, no se habían acostrumbrado a la luz. Observó la arena, cogiendo un poco entre sus manos.

"¿Arena? Me resulta familiar… ¿A qué estás jugando, Itachi?"

Aquella arena era similar a la que manejaba Gaara del desierto, arena de Sunagakure… Tal vez algunos recuerdos de Sakura se reflejaban en aquel lugar.

Se encontraba en un corredor amplio, iluminado sólo por esferas rojas que flotaban en el aire sin que nada las sostuviese.

Nada allí tenía sentido, era el reflejo de la mente de Itachi.

Sakura decidió que era el momento de hacer algo. Tenía que salir de allí, su cuerpo y su mente no podrían aguantar más, y lo sabía… Pero ¿y él?

* * *

En otro lugar de su propia mente, Itachi observaba a la chica a través de una esfera roja y negra. 

-Vaya, muy bien… Has entrado en una parte de mi mente que no estaba planeada… mis recuerdos. ¿Pero serás capaz de interpretarlos?

Itachi tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la herida de su cuello, que le había hecho la chica. Aquella técnica tan efectiva y letal era como una espada de doble filo; su chakra se acababa, y el control de su mente disminuía… Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Se acabó el juego, Sakura…

**

* * *

**

**Wolas!!! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Este capítulo igual me salió un poco corto, pero no sabía por dónde cortar la historia T.T**

**El siguiente capítulo espero que os guste, tardaré un poco en actualizarlo, pero merece la pena la espera : D**

**Besiños!**


	3. Blanco

**Holas!**

**Pues aquí está el último capítulo de mi fic!!!**

**La situación se complica; ahora es el todo o nada, la vida de Sakura sigue en manos de Itachi…**

**Ah! Otra cosita… Gracias a todos/as por los reviews Me animaron muchísimo :D**

**En fin, ya os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste!!!**

**Besiños!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Blanco**

Ajena a las intenciones que Itachi planeaba con ella, Sakura seguía inspeccionando aquel estraño mundo, en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse. Reparó en aquellas paredes del corredor, oscuras, y colgados en ellas se distinguían largas filas de cuadros.

La chica paró en frente de la primera pintura. En ella se veía a un niño con su madre y a otro un poco más mayor con su padre. Supuso que se trataba de la familia de Sasuke, y se paró a observar a Itachi.

Era un poco más joven, el pelo recogido con una coleta, y unos ojos azabaches iguales a los de Sasuke, e iba vestido con el traje de Anbu. Su expresión era seria, pero diferente a la actual, y sus ojos no eran terroríficos.

Desvió su mirada a la figura de Sasuke. Era un niño pequeño, con una expresión sonriente, se le veía muy hermoso…

"Si no hubiese pasado nada… ¿Sasuke-kun sería diferente, sería una persona alegre y feliz?"

Sakura sonrió con tristeza e, instintivamente, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el óleo del cuadro. Pero para la sorpresa de ésta, el cuadro empezó a consumirse, y la joven apartó la mano, observando como el cuadro cambiaba.

Ahora sólo se veía a un niño pequeño llorando, tras un fondo negro, con una expresión angustiada y a su espalda se distinguía la figura de Itachi. Sus ojos habían perdido su color, dando lugar al sharingan, y su expresión había retornado a cruel.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sakura se dirigió hacia otra de las pinturas. En ella se podía ver un cuervo negro, con una pata atada a una piedra. Sakura reparó en los ojos del ave, oscuros, opacos, sin brillo…

Fue pasando por distintas pinturas, cada una de ellas peor que la anterior; siniestras, peligrosas, terroríficas.

Sakura se detuvo sorprendida frente a una pintura diferente a las anteriores.

Era un retrato, el retrato de sí misma.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa. Era una pintura muy hermosa, en la que se veía a Sakura con su pelo largo y rosa, cayéndole graciosamente encima de sus hombros, con un vestido blanco, que resaltaba la delicadeza de su piel, y unos ojos grandes, similares a esmeraldas.

"¿Esta… Esta soy yo?"

Sakura desvió por un momento la mirada de su cuadro, para cercionarse de que estaba sola. Cuando volvió a mirar al cuadro, dio un respingo.

El cuadro había cambiado; en él ahora se distinguía a sí misma con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y a otra figura que le rodeaba la cintura por la espalda con sus brazos…

¿Sasuke?

No. La figura pertenecía a Itachi.

La joven volvió a fijarse en aquella imagen. Itachi tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de la chica, con la mirada clavada al frente. Sakura se acercó a la imagen de Itachi, y se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos del dibujo del cuadro habían parpadeado.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que veía, y siguió fijandose en la pintura, pero supuso que todo había sido un espegismo, fruto del tiempo en que había pasado en la mente de Itachi, que cada segundo que pasaba aquel espacio la consumía y la convertiía en una parte de allí. Vio unas letras grabadas en el vértice de aquel cuadro, grabadas con sangre, en las que anteriormente no había reparado:

"Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes… y lo que quieres"

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando un grito. Esas fueron las palabras que le había brindado minutos o tal vez horas atrás su torurador.

"¿Esto es lo que quiero?"- se preguntó Sakura, confusa.

Intentó desviar su mirada del cuadro, pero aquellos ojos carmesíes la hipnotizaban… Era como si dependiera de ellos, como si no pudiese vivir sin ellos…

-Te encontré.

Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente, para encontrarse de nuevo con él. Su semblante seguía serio, y su mirada indescifrable. La chica abrió la boca, pero sus palabras no salieron, se había vuelto a quedar en blanco.

"¿Qué es lo que me asusta de él¿Qué quiero ocultarle?"

Itachi alzó una mano, y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Con dos dedos, Itachi golpeó la frente de Sakura, y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Tks. ¿Qué pasa, aún sigues en pie? Creo que he sido demasiado piadoso contigo…- le preguntó, aparentando molestia.

De repente, Itachi apoyó sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, impidiendo que se moviese. Sakura miró tras Itachi, para ver el cuadro del cuervo. Éste reparó en lo que había captado la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Esto?- dijo Itachi, refiriéndose al cuadro- Este es un retrato mío, no tan hermoso como el tuyo, pero refleja la realidad, una realidad que ni tú te imaginas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Refleja lo que yo soy, lo que siento… Mientras Sasuke era libre y planeaba su futuro a sus anchas, yo ya tenía el mío fijado por mi familia. Yo no quería encargarme de un clan como el de los Uchiha, pues fue mi mayor decepción; se conformaban con un poder mínimo mientras podían conseguir más y ser el clan más poderoso de todo el país. Yo tenía que seguir esa tradición hasta el fin de mis días, conformarme con el mínimo poder, esquivar la avaricia…

La joven volvió a fijarse en él, uniendo sus palabras como las distintas partes de un puzzle.

-En cambio, mi hermano… Era libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, podía llegar más lejos que yo. Entonces, eso es lo que era; un pájaro, sin poder volar, encadenado a un futuro.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Ahora sus palabras habían tomado sentido.

-Entonces… ¿Lo de tu clan…y Sasuke-kun…?- preguntó al fin Sakura.

Itachi asintió lentamente.

-Envidia… todo por envidia.

Itachi seguía frente a Sakura, que permanecía incrédula.

-Maté a mi clan para demostrar a todos que el poder de los Uchiha era una farsa, y que eran unos cobrades, atemorizados ante la idea de sucumbir a la ambición. Dejé vivo a mi hermano… Por alterar su destino, para llevarlo a uno similar al mío.

La mirada de Sakura se tornó desafiante, y aunque sus palabras sonaran huecas e infantiles, se encaró al joven.

-Sasuke-kun irá a por ti, y te hará pagar por todo lo que hiciste.

Itachi la seguía mirando inexpresivo, y ahora sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo, incomodándola.

-Lo sé- respondió para la sorpresa de Sakura- Y si me vence, me sentiré orgulloso, pues sería el único Uchiha capaz de obtener el poder absoluto.

Los segundos pasaban y ambos aún se mantenían estáticos, unos en frente del otro, cara a cara.

-Y bien, ahora sólo es cuestión de completar mi misión; coger el pergamino que cuenta todo el secreto de los Uchiha y destruírlo. Ahora, hay algo más que quiero contarte…

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, y lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Me sorprendes.

La joven lo miró, incrédula, mientras en el rostro de Itachi se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Sesenta horas, cincuenta minutos, cincuenta y cinco segundos… Vaya, para ser una niña como tú has aguantado bastante… Ahora… ¿sabes afrontar una realidad?

"¿Una realidad¿De qué esta hablando¿Acaso todo lo de aquí no es irreal?"

-La realidad, Sakura… Es que vas a morir.

La boca de la joven se abrió, sin articular palabra. Meditó sus palabras, tardando en asimilarlas.

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo. Había perdido demasiadas horas pensando lo que hacer, y ahora su vida estaba en juego; tenía que actuar por sus propios instintos.

-No te preocupes, nadie te echará de menos… Naruto se reunirá contigo a donde quieras que vayas, pues es mi siguiente misión; mi hermano, probablemente también. Nunca has sido capaz de defender a nadie, ni a ti misma.

Sakura afrontaba las palabras de Itachi con frialdad. Se le clavaban en el alma como cuchillos, pero no tenía más opción de que se consumieran.

Aunque, ahora jugaba con ventaja. La duración del Manguekyou Sharingan había debilitado a Itachi, y ahora no tenía tanto control mental sobre ella como antes.

Había llegado el momemento de actuar, aunque el cuerpo ya moribundo de Sakura apenas respondía… pero era eso o morir.

Casi de inmediato, Sakura intentó propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago a Itachi, pero éste le detuvo con una de sus manos. Pero para su sorpresa, una sonrisa débil se le dibujo en el rostro de Sakura, y con una fuerza considerable, consiguió volver a golpearlo en el estómago.

Itachi se inclinó un poco, y los mechones de pelo le taparon parte de su cara, impidiendo ver su rostro. Sakura dedujo que ese era el momento de echar a correr, pero unos brazos emergieron del cuadro a su espalda, inmobilizándola.

Sakura gritó desesperada, y volvió su vista a Itachi.

Éste comenzó a incoporarse lentamente, y los mechones de pelo se apartaron, descubriendo su cara.

Su expresión había cambiado; sus pupilas del sharingan giraban a gran velocidad, y una mueca furiosa apareció en su rostro. Itachi alzó su puño y lo dirigió hacia la chica, pero ella consiguió zafarse de los brazos y esquivar el puñetazo, provocando que el cuadro se rompiese en mil pedazos.

Sakura corrió hacia ningún punto en concreto, pasando por múltiples escenarios fruto de la mente de Itachi, desde paredes cubiertas por espejos, lagos negros, lunas rojas…

Llegó de nuevo al lugar de donde había salido.

La puerta de Konoha.

Sakura gimió frustrada. Fuera a donde fuera, no tenía escapatoria. Por un impulso, decidió esconderse en uno de los callejones. Sentía su respiración, desenfrenada y entrecortada, y su cuerpo temblaba. Se asomó un poco, y a lo lejos vio la figura de Itachi.

-Sakura…- la llamó- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?

La chica bajó la cabeza, rendida. Ya no tenía ninguna opción, ningún as en la manga, simplemente ahora debía valerse por sí misma. Por lo menos, ahora contaba con una ventaja, que Itachi cada vez iba perdiendo un poco de control… Por lo menos, ahora no le podía leer su mente, si no ya hubiese reparado en su anterior ataque.

Repentinamente, Sakura levantó la vista.

Contaba con algo más. Su debilidad.

No sabía si iba a morir o que era lo que le esperaba, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a a que Itachi bajara la guardia.

Lo atacaría justo cuando estuviera indefenso.

-No puedes esconderte… Te veo- oyó a lo lejos.

Sakura respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Una lágrima, tal vez la última, se derramó por su rostro, hasta desaparecer en el suelo rota en miles de pedazos.

"Esto va por todos… Por Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama… y por Sasuke-kun"

La joven salió de su encondite y se encaró a Itachi. Éste se encontraba de espaldas a ésta, y girándose lentamente, le sonrió.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte- le dijo y extendiendo su mano, añadió- Ven.

Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Itachi, avanzó hacia él con decisión. Por primera vez, el joven la miró contrariado.

"¿Acaso ha aceptado su realidad o intenta engañarme?"

Sakura extendió su mano, como sin vida, hacia la de Itachi. Éste la cogió y la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo en que la chica bajaba su mirada y la clavaba en el suelo.

Itachi le levantó el mentón con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Sakura no sabía lo que hacía, ya su cuerpo no le respondía, pero no era Itachi quien la manejaba, si no ella misma. Sin previo aviso, el joven ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a Sakura.

Itachi sonrió satisfecho, dado por sentado que Sakura ya no respondía. Pensó que estaba ausente debido a su técnica, estando al límite de su vida, que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese...

Sakura seguía inmovil, como un marioneta, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su expresión demacrada. Itachi fue acercándose, acortando la distancia entre ambos, mientras el chico seguía con la mirada clavada en la de Sakura, mientras ésta le seguía, inexpresiva. Cuando la distancia era mínima, Itachi selló los labios de Sakura con un beso.

Un beso que nunca había recibido.

Un beso que Sasuke nunca le había dado.

Un beso que no podía rechazar.

El sharingan de Itachi se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakura. Esa mirada la embriagaba y la embrujaba, haciendo que perdiese totalemente sus sentidos, y finalmente, la chica cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Itachi sonrió contra sus labios, satisfecho del éxito de sus acciones, y llevando una mano a la cintura de ésta, la siguió besando. Los cálidos labios del joven aliviaban a los gélidos labios de ella, curándole todas sus heridas. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, y la imagen se aquellos ojos carmesíes se le grababan en su mente.

¿Quién era él y qué le había hecho¿Qué era lo que sentía?

En un instante, Sakura consiguió recuperar su consciencia.

Itachi no era más que un reflejo, como él mismo se había definido. Era la imagen de Sasuke, reflejada en él. El dolor de tener lejos a Sasuke y todo aquel mundo de tortura de Itachi habían conseguido corromperla.

Pero… ¿Por qué hacia eso Itachi¿No era un asesino incapaz de amar, o acaso le ocultaba algo más?

Sakura sintió como Itachi deslizaba ágilemente una mano por detrás de su nuca y le desataba el lazo del protector frontal que ésta llevaba como diadema, provocando que éste se deslizase por sus cabellos y callera al suelo.

Ese era el momento, estaba distraído… no había tiempo que perder; era el momento de actuar, ahora tenía su debilidad.

Sakura se separó un poco de él, sin dejar de besarle.

-Sasuke-kun…- le susurró Sakura.

Itachi se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos. La miró duramente y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros.

A Sakura ya no le importaba nada, ya no tenía inquietud alguna, su mente había llegado a su límite. Sin saber el por qué, tal vez fruto de la locura que había adquirido allí, sonrió.

Itachi la observó extrañado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla, con aquella expresión que antes la hubiese atemorizado.

-¿Puedes afrontar una realidad?- le preguntó Sakura, con un hilo de voz, ya que dentro de poco apenas podría mantenerse en pie.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil, arqueando una ceja.

-La realidad es que tú siempre quieres conseguir todo lo que te propones, pero eso no siempre es así… A veces, buscando algo, pierdes otra cosa. Tu ambición y la envidia han hecho que perdieras parte du tus objetivos. Sasuke estará por encima de ti porque hay algo que tú no tienes, y que nunca tendrás… - dijo Sakura, respirando con dificultad.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi, y miró a Sakura con superioridad.

-¿Lo qué?- preguntó desinteresadamente, al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella, quedando a centímetros de Sakura.

Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida en aquel cielo negro, y su luna roja. Ese era el momento.

Itachi estaba distraído, cada vez el poder que ejercía contra ella disminuía.

-A mí.

Con una velocidad insultante, Sakura consiguió concentrar el poco chakra que le quedaba en su puño golpeando con bastante fuerza en el pecho a Itachi. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y permaneció inmóvil al momento en que Sakura retrocedía.

La expresión de Itachi reflejaba dolor y cerró por un instante sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Sakura encontró unos ojos nuevos.

Unos profundos ojos negros.

-El tiempo pasa para mí, pero también para ti- sentenció Sakura.

Itachi la miró, aún agarrándose el pecho. Ya le quedaba poco chakra para seguir efectuando su técnica, y aquel descuido le había costado un buen golpe.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, y apartó la mano de su pecho. Aquel ataque había lo había debilitado aún más. Era sorprendente, desde su punto de vista, que una chica como ella hubiera conseguido sobrevivir, aunque estuviera moribunda. No podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer más tiempo allí, el uso prolongado del Sharingan podía hacer que perdiese la vista, como le había confirmado una vez Kakashi.

Dirigió sus dos dedos en frente de su cara, para efectuar un sello.

Sakura ya no era capaz de mover ningún músculo, así que se preparó para lo siguiente. Pero, en lugar de eso, Itachi habló.

-Cero horas, cero minutos, cero segundos…

Sakura abrió los ojos. Aquel mundo negro y carmesí comenzó a difuminarse. Su corazón volvió a latir, su sangre volvió a correr por sus venas, volvió a sentirse viva. Imágenes de su vida pasaron por su mente; gente sonriente que la saludaba, sus padres, Naruto, Sasuke…

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y una sensación extraña la embriagó por completo. Durante unos minutos, Sakura no sintió nada; ni dolor ni ninguna sensación.

Al cabo de un rato, sintió el incesante goteo sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Lluvia?"

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era casi imposible. Consiguió entreabrirlos un poco, y pudo ver la imagen de un hombre inclinado a su lado, con una capa. Supuso que era Itachi, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

"¿Habría acabado todo?"

En un instante, una suave mano se deslizó por el rostro de Sakura, cerrándole los ojos, provocando que esta se durmiera al instante.

_

* * *

_

_No puedes huír de mí… Te veo…._

_Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres…_

Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse en una habitación blanca, diferente a la suya. Se incorporó pesadamente, y empezó a observar la estancia.

Se trataba de la habitación de un hospital.

En una de las sillas, un muchacho rubio de su misma edad dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Naruto-kun?- preguntó inconscientemente.

Casi de imediato, Naruto abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido a su amiga.

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- gritó éste, al tiempo en que corría a abrazarla.

Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto, intentando recordar lo sucedido, pero la cebeza le dolía demasiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto-kun?

El semblante de Naruto se tornó serio y triste.

-Te enfrentaste contra Itachi, y te encontramos en la antigua casa de Sasuke, pero Itachi ya se había ido… Pensamos que nunca te despertarías, llevabas tres semanas inconsciente. Pero ahora todo ya está bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Naruto, tranquilizándola.

Vagas imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero ella no se esforzaba en recordarlas ni unirlas, no podía...

Ahora recordaba; una luna roja suspendida en un espacio negro... Lluvia y sangre, unos ojos rojos, un cuervo, su retrato… Un beso.

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a sus labios.

En aquel mundo, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos; los minutos en horas y las horas a días...

Sakura seguía ausente, mirando a Naruto mientras este le hablaba, pero ella no le escuchaba... Simplemente sonreía, pues ya todo había acabado, y la mejor sensación era el sentirse viva de nuevo.

* * *

Aquella tarde transcurrió muy rápida. Sakura recibió visitas desde sus familiares y amigos hasta de los Anbus que venían a interrogarla por Itachi, hasta que Tsunade hizo acto de presencia y obligó a todos a marcharse, para dejar que descansase. 

Aquel atardecer era muy hermoso.

Las vagas imágenes de los recuerdos de aquel horrible mundo hacían que Sakura agradeciese estar viva.

Sakura abrío la ventana de aquella habitación del hospital de Konoha y respiró profundamente para sentir el aire fresco en sus pulmones. Aún tenía bastantes heridas, pero con el tiempo todas se recuperarían.

Algo en una de las sillas captó la atención de la chica.

Su protector frontal estaba allí. Lo cogió y lo observó un rato, ya lo había dado por perdido.

Frunció el ceño; no recordaba haberlo perdido... Sólo recordaba una cálida mano deslizándose por su nuca y desaciéndole el nudo del protector...

Sacudió su cabeza y apartó la mirada de aquel objeto, fijándose en aquel hermoso atardecer.

Y ahora… ¿Qué sería de Itachi?

Ya no temía a volver a encontrarlo; trabajaría y entrenaría muy duro para poder vencerlo, y así conseguiría la vuelta de Sasuke… Ese era su sueño, un sueño por el que lucharía.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"_¿Eres capaz de enfrentarte a una realidad?"_

"_Y tú… ¿eres capaz de enfrentarte a un sueño?"_

**Fin**

* * *

**Aquí está :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta trilogía de 3 colores (rojo-negro-blanco, que representaban un poco a Sakura dentro del Manguekyou de Itachi, al tiempo en que avanzaba la historia.)**

**La verdad es que me ha dado mucha pena terminar el fic (snifff…) le cogí cariño...**

**Bueno, aunque este fic haya acabado, seguiré escribiendo maaaaaaaaaas fics :3**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta, ruego, aclaración, crítica o queréis contarme vuestra vida, dejadme un review!! (o más xD)**

**Besiños a todos/as y gracias!!!**

**OoIsisoO**


End file.
